


The Touch of Love

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Finger Touching, M/M, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: A little fic on the gifs I've seen about Jensen and Jared's fingers touching during photo ops. This is my own personal view, and not meant to offend.





	The Touch of Love

The girl slipped in between the two tall TV stars, shaking in her shoes as finally her dream of getting up close to her idols came true.

Jared and Jensen were every bit as handsome and sweet as she'd expected, and the photo op was worth every cent she'd managed to scrape together in order to attend the Con.

“Is this okay?" Jensen asked with a welcoming smile, laying his arm along her shoulders, while Jared mirrored his co-star's action on the opposite side, both boys leaning in, but being careful not to invade the girl's personal space, though she'd have had no problem with that.

 

As she got ready to offer her best smile to the camera, she was completely unaware of how, behind her, the two men's hands crept forward until their fingers touched in a gentle hold, as if it were some sort of secret handshake, a symbol of belonging to a club, in this case one with only two members, Jared and Jensen.  
To any eagle-eyed observer, the action was merely accidental, and so it was meant to seem, but for the two men it signified far more.

The touch of their fingers was electrical, setting in motion a carnal memory stick, playing back their entire life in a nano-second; a moment of shared communion that told of love, need, and a soul-deep commitment.  
A story of two humans who had met and loved, who had walked together for more than twelve years and intended to continue doing so until their earthly time was done.

It filled their minds with memories of languid nights wrapped in each other's arms, eager lips kissing until they were both dizzy with love and arousal, mouths and tongues never tiring of the other's taste and scent; of lazy mornings, of laughter and pain, of separations and reunions, of the joy of just being together, of everything they were to one another.

 

The two men smiled for the camera, and the fan trembled with delight as she was immortalized between them.

“Next up,“ the coordinator called, anxiously trying to keep the rhythm and get all the ops finished in time.

Jared and Jensen gave the exiting girl one last hug and turned to welcome the next. 

No-one noticed the look of pure, ecstatic, adoration that passed between the two men, but then no-one was meant to.


End file.
